


Wake Up Call

by kennedie_exe



Series: FFXV Kink Week btw [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Phone sex but not really, Prompto is a little shit, Riding, low key somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: It's starts out with Prompto waking Noctis up with a little help which turns to nice morning sex-If only the king didn't call at the worst possible time.Prompto take advantage of this.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I got Day 5 for FFXV Kink Week coming at you!  
> Day 5: having sex while on the phone and having to keep quiet about it

The sun peeked in through the open blinds, striking the blonde's face warmly. An annoying ‘good morning’ to Prompto. He shifted, realizing he can't shift as much with the arm around his midsection. He sighed, it was too early to get up now and he didn't wanna disturb the sleeping form next to him. Well, Noctis was a heavy sleeper but really, Prompto just wanted to stay just like this all day. He closed his eyes for a bit.

 

Nope, too awake now to go back to sleep.

 

A shower would be a nice start, cleaning away last night's gross remains that dried against his skin. Last night was _fantastic_. It was a date night. Noctis just had to flaunt the fact that he was, indeed, the prince even though Prompto never thought him as such but he does like the nicer dates they go on. They'll always beat the ordinary fast food run and shitty rom-com dates they're mostly familiar with. The fancy dress up was fun, the _very_ expensive restaurant was even better, and Prompto doesn't voice it but he _really_ liked these types of dates. The night ended as expected, with them going back to their place to have pretty hot, rough sex. The kind of sex that made him blissfully sore but gave the best night rest ever-

 

Right, a shower.

 

No time to reminisce over last night endeavors. But a las, that pesky arm was still around him. He'll lay here until Noctis got up (which was unlikely at this hour) or at least shifted to another position. It's fine, his phone was near so he might as well play some games as he waited for his sleepy boyfriend to wake up.

 

Some time goes by and Prompto thumbing away on his screen, totally engrossed in beating the final boss for this level that he doesn't notice the sleeping form next to bringing him in closer. When he does notice he chuckled quietly. Noctis was always clingy when he slept and it's so damn cute. He relaxed into him, sighing, enjoying the closeness right now. Noctis’s hips move closer- It doesn't take Prompto any time to realize his boyfriend had a serious case of morning wood.

 

Now, the easiest thing to do would be to ignore it, to let it be but Noctis is _very_ pressed against him. His erection slowly grinds into the curve of Prompto’s ass so nicely. Prompto took every ounce of self control he had left not to do anything but his on cock twitched with the idea of waking Noctis up after all. He smirks to himself; Yeah, that's a damn good idea.

 

It wasn't difficult at all to get out of Noctis’s grasp but there was a quiet noise from the prince that made Prompto stall his movement before he heard soft snores once more. He shimmied down the bed, going underneath the sheets to get into position. It's a bit stuffy but Prompto was on a mission, a bit of suffocation wasn't gonna stop him now. They're still naked so it takes no time for Prompto to get his hand around  Noctis’s cock, stroking slowly. There's a twitch from the man above but the blonde pursued, cranking his wrist in fluid motion, feeling Noctis grow harder in his hand.

 

This was a risqué thing to do, but also that burning excitement of wanting to wake Noctis up like this made Prompto a little more eager. There's a gasped moan that the prince makes and it's amazing how he's _still_ not awake. Probably in hopes of getting off in whatever dream he was having. Prompto just had to amp this up. He goes for it, putting his lips around that swollen head and sucks hard. He let his tongue rest against the underside, wrapping around and began bobbing his head slowly.

 

“...Prom…” Prompto paused, looked up and Noctis was _still_ sleeping. He guessed it's good reassurance that Noctis was having a dream about him doing this. He continued on, putting more of that length into his mouth while cuffing Noctis’s balls in his hand. He felt a hand thread through his hair. He paused, looked up and he sees Noctis’s face contorted in pleasure. Prompto smirks around him, he takes pride in getting Noctis to unravel at the seams in his sleep. Prompto was very much eager to get Noctis off in this dream of his and in real time.

 

Prompto strokes what isn't in his mouth and sets up a rhythm. It isn't long before Noctis began bucking his hips up which Prompto lets him do, letting his cock slide down his throat easily. He laid his hands on Noctis’s thigh as support when he move up and down his cock, deepthroating him. The noise was the best part. Those soft moans coming from Noctis in his sleepy state was a turn on. It made his own cock jump to hardness in hearing these sleepy, sexy sounds.

 

Noctis’s movements grew more erratic, an indicator that he must be close to his release. Prompto moved faster, sucked harder, anything to get Noctis off before he woke-

 

“...P-Prompto?” That voice sounded way more awake. Prompto paused, looked up and sees lidded eyes staring back at him. Definitely was awake now. He pulls off slowly, giving a cheeky smile when Noctis groans at the lost.

 

“Good morning.” He stroked Noctis’s cock lazily. Noctis let out chuckle that turned into a deep moan.

 

“A very _good_ morning indeed.” His voice was thick with sleep, or desire, maybe both.

 

“Wanna make it a better morning?” Prompto smirked and he didn't need a response. Noctis showed his response by pulling him up on top of him, kissing him deeply. They stay like this, just making out, moving their hips together in a languid fashion. They're savoring this nice morning together. Prompto know Noctis has a meeting in a few hours so why not spend these moments taking it easy, to let it last for a bit.

 

Or until Noctis’s phone began ringing.

 

The prince groans, Prompto sees the annoyance written all over his face, sees him debating to pick up the call or not.

 

“Hold on a sec it's my dad. I gotta take this.” Noctis voiced in all frustration. Prompto, himself, was frustrated too. A ruin moment by this damn phone call-

 

Maybe not ruined after all.

 

Prompto eyes flash with an idea that's so tempting, so borderline dumb, yet it'll really test how composed Noctis could really be. He rocked his hips into Noctis’s and he sees Noctis give him a look telling him to stop but he doesn't listen.

 

“...Yeah I know …Prompto? H-he’s still asleep.” There's a dangerous look in his eyes now but Prompto only smirked and kept up his ministrations. It seemed a bit too easy right now. Noctis voice barely wavered with the call which wasn't any fun. Prompto was gonna have more fun. He lifts off of Noctis for a second and Noctis sighs out a relief sound because he definitely didn't want to embarrass himself like this.

 

It's an evil act but Prompto couldn't resist doing something so daring. He reached for Noctis’s cock to place it at his entrance. He so glad he's still a little loose and wet from last night's escapade.

 

“Prompto!” Noctis tried to make it more like he was calling for him rather than a moan. Prompto was sinking down and biting his lip to conceal the pleasure that shot through him. Noctis tried and did control himself, telling his dad that Prompto just woke up. Conversation goes by and Noctis intake a sharp breath when Prompto began moving up and down his length. His voice wavering every so often now.

 

“Fuck- what the fuck Prom…?” Teeth gritted, Noctis covered the receiver end so his dad couldn't hear him. Prompto just smirked, bring a finger up, pressing it against Noctis’s lips.

 

“Don't wanna get caught now do you? Keep talking normally. Pretend I'm not even here.” Seeing Noctis all flustered was the best thing ever because Noctis rarely got like this. Prompto was gonna indulge in this moment. The idea of the _king_ finding out his son was balls deep in his boyfriend's ass right now was more exciting than anything.

 

Prompto kept it slow at first, he doesn't wanna push Noctis too far yet but with each movement, Noctis’s breath grew more shallow and he's trying his damn hardest not to give off any inclination of what he's truthly doing. To make this better, Prompto knew King Regis liked to talk anyone's ear off so he knew this was gonna last for a while. God, if Noctis cums that'll be the highlight of this all.

 

The blonde moved faster now, letting quiet moans slip out of his mouth. Noctis concealed his moans by coughing which seemed like it caused the king to ask if he was getting sick; In turn, Noctis went with it because he was _not_ gonna get caught. Each word that came from Noctis’s lips were more forced out, almost desperate because he had to be close to his release. Prompto was enjoying this so damn much. Noctis losing it was something Prompto definitely had to do more often.

 

“...I-I gotta g-go dad… Will talk to you later…” His voice was so strained.

 

“Bye King Regis.” Before Noctis hung up, Prompto moaned aloud, deciding to bounce quick and hard in Noctis’s lap causing the prince to choke out a moan before hanging up immediately. With that, Prompto sped up more, riding him until they were both close to their release as Noctis rocked up into him erratically. Prompto began jerking off until he came all over Noctis’s belly with a long moan. Noctis held his hips, slamming hard up into him until he, too, reached his climax, cumming deep inside the blonde with a groan.

 

They stayed like this for a bit before Prompto rises up off of Noctis’s softened cock letting some content drip out of him. It's gross but now he really had an excuse to go shower.

 

“I swear, if my dad finds out about this-” Prompto leant down, kissing him sweetly.

 

“Dude don't worry about it. He thinks you're sick right? Better play it up at your meeting today.” Noctis gave him a _look._

 

“You're the worst.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his crazy boyfriend. A smirk appearing on his face. “You owe me.” He used his strength to roll Prompto over, switching their positions. “Being sick got me out of the meeting so your payment starts now.” Prompto found himself being kissed fiercely, hips grinding him back to hardness all over again and it occurred to him that he won't be taking a shower anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Not doing day 6 but day 7 and 8 are gonna be fun ;)
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the week <3


End file.
